Tres años después (INUYASHA ONE-SHOT)
by Serendipity233
Summary: El olor de Kagome. Nunca un corazón había latido tan rápido.


La sopa de la anciana Kaede no había cambiado en nada, y esto provocó que Kagome se emocionase. Al verse rodeada por sus compañeros, en aquella cabaña, se sintió de nuevo aquella chica de 15 años a la que tanto había extrañado, que viajaba en el tiempo cada vez que quería. Aquellos tres años habían sido demasiados, y aunque pudo cumplir con una de sus grandes aspiraciones, obtener el graduado, añoró aquella sensación cada día.

\- Kagome deberíamos celebrarlo. - Kaede rompió el silencio. Todos dejaron de cenar para mirar a la anciana con una sonrisa- Es decir, has regresado, cuando nadie esperaba volver a verte más.

Inuyasha tembló ligeramente a su lado. Aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con él, habían pasado toda la tarde con las hijas de Sango y Miroku, que se preguntaban quién era aquella señorita y la respuesta era bastante larga.

\- Estoy de acuerdo. - Miroku dejó el tazón y levantó el dedo al aire. - En el pueblo os adoraban y creo que no se han enterado de que has vuelto.

\- Hemos estado toda la tarde acaparándote, Kagome. - sonrió Sango con culpabilidad.

\- Sango, después de tanto tiempo haría falta más de una tarde. -sonrió Kagome. - Decidido, mañana vamos a organizar una comida para todo el pueblo.

Todos asintieron y las preguntas volvieron a volar. ¿Qué habría hecho Kagome estos años? ¿Habría luchado contra muchos demonios 'tests'? ¿Cómo se habría tomado su familia que regresara?

\- Kagome, ¿el pozo sigue abierto? ¿Podrás volver a ver a tu familia?

\- No lo sé Shippo… Me encantaría que fuese así. – Kagome no iba a confesar que no quería saltar de nuevo por miedo. Temía saltar y no poder regresar de nuevo.

\- Les vas a echar de menos… y a tu mundo… No queremos ser una carga, Kagome. Estamos felices de que hayas vuelto, pero queremos que tú también seas feliz.

Sólo la anciana Kaede podría ser capaz de tratar el tema que nadie quería tratar. Las antiguas sonrisas se volvieron sonrisas falsas menos la de un hanyou. A Inuyasha simplemente se le nubló la vista.

Kagome no dudó un segundo

\- Sois mi familia, chicos. Si no puedo regresar a casa, extrañaré por siempre a mi madre, a mi abuelo y a mi hermano. Pero sé que quiero vivir el resto de mi vida aquí, con vosotros, y estos tres años me lo han dejado claro. Soy feliz muy feliz de teneros de nuevo

Sango abrazó a su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos. La respuesta fue acogida con los brazos abiertos por todos, y el corazón de Inuyasha volvió a latir con normalidad, bueno, con toda la normalidad de la que era capaz teniendo a Kagome cerca.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, y pronto las gemelas demandaron ir a dormir. La ya no tan pequeña familia de Sango y Miroku se despidió, y Kagome preguntó a Shippo a cerca de la boda de Sango. Por lo visto, tal y como prometieron, se casaron a los dos meses de acabar la guerra contra Naraku. La ceremonia tuvo lugar en la aldea, y asistieron varios miembros de pueblos exterminadores de demonios que habían surgido como inspiración a la familia de Sango.

Cuando Inuyasha se levantó y salió, alegando que debía dar una vuelta, se sintió liberado. Había sentido mucha tensión desde que rompió el abrazo con Kagome, y no por ella, sino por él. No sabía cómo canalizar tantos sentimientos guardados durante tres años, que ahora gritaban por salir, pero los contenía por estar rodeados de gente.

Su corazón le pedía volver a besar a Kagome con más ansias que nunca, y supo que, si se quedaba allí, el calor del fuego y su propia locura acabarían por lanzar a Shippo y Kaede lejos de ellos dos. Sus cavilaciones lo llevaron hasta el árbol sagrado. Sonrió a las sombras, no era, ni mucho menos, la primera vez que le sucedía. Solía acudir inconscientemente a él cuando pensaba en Kagome.

Como si la hubiera llamado, su olor atravesó su cabeza como una flecha. Ella estaba detrás, y después de tanto tiempo queriendo que eso fuera cierto, por fin su olfato no le fallaba.

\- Inuyasha.

Se giró lentamente hacia ella y le sonrió. Los años se le notaban a la muchacha en la mejor forma posible. Su cuerpo delgado se había perfeccionado a sí mismo, y ahora tenía curvas de mujer. No quería notarlo, pero era evidente que sus pechos estaban más llenos, y sus ojos más serenos.

\- Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes? Podrías haber tardado menos en derrotar a esos tests. – el corazón de Kagome se aceleró. Cuánto había añorado su voz.

\- Yo también te he echado de menos Inuyasha, todos los días.

Sonrió levemente. Su miedo a ser olvidado había estado siempre presente durante los años, y por fin esa herida se cerraba.

\- ¿Qué tal está tu familia?

\- El abuelo está teniendo achaques de salud, pero a su edad es normal. Confía plenamente en sus amuletos – Kagome río al recordar todos los amuletos que había recibido de su abuelo. – Sota ha terminado la escuela primaria, y mamá está conociendo a alguien. – Kagome siempre había deseado que su madre rehiciera su vida tras la tragedia que se llevó a su padre.

\- Quiero alegrarme por ellos, pero no puedo. Kagome, tras tu llegada, el aroma del otro lado cesó de nuevo. No creo que puedas volver fácilmente. Estoy muy feliz por tu llegada, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que dejas atrás. Aquel mundo tiene facilidades que aquí no son ni imaginables, allí está tu familia, tus amigos… Habrás conocido a gente estos años, quien sabe si a algún chico…

\- Inuyasha, para. – Kagome se acercó al muchacho. Sus orejas estaban caídas y Kagome no quería eso. Después de tres años sólo quería que cada segundo valiese la pena. – Entiendo que quieras lo mejor para mí, pero debes comprender que si el pozo se abrió para mí de nuevo fue porque estaba preparada y era mi mayor deseo. Es cierto que dejo atrás una vida, pero ahora emprendo mi propio camino, ya como adulta. Elijo este mundo, os elijo a vosotros… Y te elijo a ti.

Se acercó poco a poco hasta llegar a cogerle las manos. Las garras de él rápidamente se cerraron en torno a sus dedos con delicadeza. Estaban tan cerca que el aliento de uno era el aire que el otro inhalaba.

\- Kagome, durante estos años me he planteado exactamente eso. ¿Crees que merezco que me elijas? Déjame explicarme – Kagome estaba a punto de quejarse, pero calló. – En los casi dos años que pasamos tras Naraku me diste lo mejor de ti misma. Estuviste siempre a mi lado, y me ayudaste a confiar en la gente, y a aceptarme a mí mismo como medio demonio. Fuiste la primera persona que me aceptó y me quiso como soy después de mi madre. Incluso Kikyo quiso que pasara a ser un ser humano. Y yo no estuve siempre para ti. El compromiso con Kikyo me tenía absorbido de tal manera que no apreciaba ni mis propios sentimientos. Lo único que quería era proteger a Kikyo como no pude hacer antes, y cuando descansó en paz, retomé muchísimos sentimientos a cerca de la vida que quería llevar. Tuvo que morir Kikyo para poder pensar en ti sin sentirme culpable y en ese tiempo, tú lo pasaste muy mal y tuviste que desarrollar una paciencia increíble. Por eso, durante este tiempo pensé que conocerías a alguien que te dedicase su tiempo desde el primer momento, y me olvidarías. En cierto modo, lo sentía como justo.

\- Es cierto que lo pasé mal, jamás voy a negarlo. Pero también es cierto que sabía en mi corazón por lo que pasabas. En cierta forma, me imaginaba que el compromiso con Kikyo era algo ajeno a tu voluntad. Además, siempre quise que Kikyo pudiera descansar en paz. Inuyasha, nunca te desprecié por ello. He conocido a mucha gente durante estos años, pero cuantos más conocía más te echaba de menos. Jamás he conocido a nadie tan entregado como tú. Tu capacidad para sacrificarte por los demás es algo único, como lo es tu timidez, como si quisieras esconder un gran corazón del mundo. Lo que no sabes es que, cuanto más lo intentas, más se nota tu humanidad. Inuyasha, jamás podría olvidarte.

Kagome soltó su agarre sólo para entrelazar sus brazos en torno a él. Inuyasha agarró con fuerza su cintura y su cabeza. Se dejaron caer al suelo y Kagome comenzó a temblar. Un olor a salado llegó a la nariz de Inuyasha.

\- No llores, Kagome.

\- Lloro porque no pensaba que volvería a verte. Estoy tan contenta. – se acurrucó en la curva de su cuello.

\- Sé que no he estado solo, Kagome. Pero me sentía vacío sin ti. Tres años han sido suficientes. - Kagome miró a Inuyasha, conmovida.

Él aprovechó la cercanía para besarla suavemente. Primero tímidos. Luego ansiosos. Allí, bajo el árbol sagrado, cuatro años después de aquella primera discusión. Y cómo habían cambiado.


End file.
